Hantu Penunggu Asrama
by Shiori Tsubaki
Summary: 5 tahun lalu terjadi sebuah peristiwa di sebuah asrama. Semua menganggap kalau kejadian ini hanyalah bunuh diri. Namun sejak saat itu, di Asrama ini sering terlihat berbagai penampakan. Apakah kejhadian ini ada hubungan dengan masalah 5 tahun yang lalu? Mind to rnR? Author Newbie
1. Chapter 1

**Hantu Penunggu Asrama**

**By: Shiori Tsubaki**

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**T**

**Warning: OOC, Mistypo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

5 Tahun yang lalu, di asrama ini pernah terjadi sebuah peristiwa. Sebuah peristiwa mengerikan, dan gosipnya masih menyebar di kota ini. Tentang seorang gadis, yang meninggal secara misterius. Para polisi yang menyelidikinya beranggapan bahwa gadis tersebut meninggal karena bunuh diri. Namun, tidak ada yang tau kejadian sebenarnya yang terjadi di tempat ini. Tidak di temukan tanda-tanda kekerasan pada tubuh gadis ini, yang ada hanyalah bekas jeratan tali. Oleh karena itu, kasus ini pun di tutup dan dianggap selesai. Namun... Dari sanalah semuanya di mulai.

Semenjak kematian gadis tersebut, para penghuni asrama pun merasa terganggu. Bahkan ada yang sampai meninggl, bunuh diri, hingga stress berat. Para normal yang di panggil pun tidak bisa menenangkan arwah si gadis, dan sejak saat itu, asrama bernomor 413 ini menjadi sepi.

.

.

.

"Oh, ayolah," gerutu seorang pria berambut jabrik hitam seraya menggerutu. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Bukankah tempat tadi itu lumayan?" ujar pria ini kepada rekan disebelahnya.

"Tempatnya tidak strategis, masa kita harus meraton tiap hari ke kampus," ujar sang pria yang di protesi oleh rekannya itu.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Jadi kau mau kita tidur di jalanan?" gerutu pria berambut jabrik hitam itu lagi.

"Sudahlah, Hisagi-san berhentilah menggerutu," ujar pria berambut raven seraya sweatdrop dengan kelakuan dua sahabatnya itu.

"Gimana tidak, Kusaka. Salahkan si Kaien yang dari tadi nggak ada yang cocok," protes pria bernama Hisagi itu.

"Ne, Kaien-san, memangnya tempat seperti apa sih yang kau cari?" tanya pria berambut raven yang bernama Kusaka itu.

"Yang pasti dekat dengan tempat kita kuliah dan mudah untuk menuju ke mana saja serta tenang," ujar seorang pria yang dari tadi di protesi, Kaien.

"Strategis sih strategis, tapi jangan begini juga," ujar Hisagi lagi.

Bagaimana Hisagi tidak kesal, dia bersama kedua sahabatnya ini sudah berkeliling di kota karakura kira-kira 5 jam dan masih belum ada asrama yang cocok. Alasan mereka pindah dari asrama mereka yang sebelumnya, karena Asrama tempat mereka sebelumnya telah bangkrut. Sehingga mau tak mau mereka terpaksa mencari asrama lain.

"Wah, rumah itu," ujar Kaien seraya menunjuk sebuah asrama yang berbentuk mansion itu.

"Wah, tempatnya bagus ya? Tenang lagi," komentar Kusaka.

"Ayo coba ke sana," ujar Hisagi.

Ahirnya mereka bertiga menuju ke rumah asrama yang mirip dengan mansion tersebut.

Asrama ini bisa di bilang sangat megah dan lumayan luas, di samping itu di sekitar asrama di tumbuhi berbagai pohon dan bunga serta tanaman-tanaman hijau.

"Permisi," ujar Kaien seraya mengetuk pintu asrama tersebut.

Asrama terbuka, dan terlihatlah seorang wanita paruh baya yang berddiri di hadapan mereka.

"Ada perlu apa ya?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Meskipun mungkin umurnya kira-kira 30 tahun, tapi ia masih terlihat cantik, rambut hitam panjang yang di jalin ke belakang serta kaca mata yang membingkai wajahnya.

"Ah, maaf Bu. Kami bertiga ingin cari asrama untuk tempat kos. Jadi apa disini ada kamar kosong?" tanya Kaien.

"Oh, mau ngekos. Ada kog, silahkan," ujar wanita itu lagi seraya mempersilahkan Kaien, Hisagi, dan Kusaka untuk masuk.

Di dalamnya, asrama ini memang terlihat seperti hotel bintang lima, yang pastinya kesannya sangat menarik.

"Ano, Bu," ujar Hisagi yang merasa agak aneh.

"Ya ada apa?" tanya wanita itu ramah.

"Kog disini sepi ya? Bukannya biasanya asrama itu ramai dengan penghuninya?" tanya Hisagi.

"Oh itu, jadi sebenarnya tempat ini baru saja kog dibuka. Baru 4 hari yang lalu," ujar Gadis itu lagi.

"Oh begitu," ujar Hisagi lagi.

"Oh ya, aku lupa, namaku Lisa. Yadomaru Lisa, senang berkenalan dengan kalian," ujar gadis itu lagi.

"Ah, sama-sama. Aku Kaien, shiba Kaien," ujar Kaien.

"Aku Hisagi, Shuuhei Hisagi," ujar Hisagi.

"Aku Kusaka, Soujirou Kusaka," ujar Kusaka lagi.

"Dan panggil saja aku Lisa-Nee. Aku masih belum menikah kog," ujarnya lagi.

"Ah, iya Nee-san," ujar mereka bertiga.

"Berarti Nee-san hebat ya, bisa membuka dan mengelola tempat kos ini," ujar Kusaka.

"Ah, tidak juga, ini rumah orang tuaku. Namun karena dia sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu, maka ku jadikan rumah kos," ujar Lisa lagi.

" Oh... pantas kesannya seperti sebuah mansion," ujar Hisagi lagi.

"Oh ya, jadi harganya kira-kira berapa ya, Nee-san?" tanya Kaien.

"Karena kalian bertiga tamu pertama, jadi kalian bisa tinggal gratis selama sebulan," ujar Lisa lagi.

"Eh? Benarkah?" ujar Kusaka.

"Tentu," ujar Lisa lagi.

"Terimakasih," ujar Kaien.

"Sama-sama, ayo ku antar kalian ke kamar," ujar Lisa lagi.

Mereka bertiga pun mengikuti Lisa ke lantai 2 asrama tersebut. Di lantai 2, selain kamar, juga terdapat sebuah balkon yang terhubung ke luar.

"Nah, ini kunci kamar kalian," ujar Lisa seraya menyerahkan kunci bernomor 1, 2, 3 itu.

"Terimakasih," ujar mereka lagi.

"Baiklah, aku ke bawah dulu. Jika ada keperluan aku di bawah," ujar Lisa lalu kembali ke lantai 1.

Kaien, Hisagi dan Kusaka pun segera masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan merapikan barang-barang mereka.

**Hisagi Pov`s**

'Hah... Ahirnya... 'gumamku lagi. Saat bangun, aku kaget karena kamar ini juga mempunyai balkon. Maka ku putuskan untuk melihat keluar. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melangkahkan kaki ke balkon tersebut.

Tempat ini benar-benar tenang dan juga sejuk. Saat melihat ke samping ada seorang gadis berambut ungu seraya tersenyum. Maka aku pun tersenyum. Dan sebagai penghuni kos yang baik aku pun menyapanya.

"Hai," ujarku.

"Hai juga, penghuni kos baru ya?" ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Iya, aku Hisagi, shuuhei Hisagi," ujarku.

"Aku senna, Mirokumaru Senna. Senang berkenalan Hisagi-kun," ujar gadis itu lagi.

"Sama-sama Senna-chan," ujarku.

"Ah, iya. Aku masuk dulu," ujarnya seraya masuk ke kamarnya.

Aku kembali masuk ke kamarku.

"Hisa, His," ujar Kaien seraya mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Eh, iya masuk aja," ujarku lagi.

Pintu terbuka, Kaien dan Kusaka pun masuk.

"Gimana His?" tanya Kaien lagi.

"Aman, Kai. Kau sendiri?" tanyaku.

"Aman," ujarnya lagi.

"Kita beruntung ya," ujar Kusaka lagi.

"Kau benar, " ujarku lagi.

Namun entah kenapa aku merasa aneh, seperti ada yang tidak beres dengan tempat ini. Tapi apa?

**TBC**

**Minna Yoroshiku, Onegaishimasu! Atashi wa Shiori Tsubaki desu. Boleh panggil Shiori atau Tsubaki. Saya ini masih newbie, jadi mohon kritik, dan saran para senpai-tachi. Ada yang bersedia memberikan review pada fic saya ini?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hantu Penunggu Asrama**

**By: Shiori Tsubaki**

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**T**

**Warning: OOC, Mistypo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kaien Pov`s**

Saat masuk ke kamar entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti ada yang mengintai, tapi dari mana? Situasi seperti ini benar-benar membuatku agak merinding. Seakan-akan seekor monster berada di ruangan ini dan siap menyerang kapan saja.

'Oh ayolah,Kaien. Kau ini anak mahasiswa, masa masih percaya pada hal seperti itu? Hantu? Monster? Ah itu tidak lucu!' ujarku meyakinkan pada diriku sendiri.

Lalu aku melangkahkan kaki dan segera berbaring di tempat tidur. Kebiasaanku sebelum tidur adalah mematikan lampu kamar, aku idak bisa tidur dengan lampu kamar yang menyala. Setelah mematikan lampu kamar, entah kenapa aku melihat bayangan seorang gadis yang berjalan-jalan di kamar ini. Jujur hal itu semakin membuatku merinding. Segera ku tenggelamkan diri ke dalam selimut dan tidak berani melihat.

**End Of Kaien Pov`s**

**Kusaka Pov`s**

Ada yang aneh dengan tempat ini. Udara dingin yang membuat merinding, padahal aku tidak menghidupkan Ac, atau kipas angin, maupun membuka jendela.

'Hah… '

Aku kembali menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk tidur, hingga tiba-tiba iris violetku menangkap sosok seorang wanita di luar yang… gantung diri. Eh… tunggu dulu! Tidak mungkin kan? Mungkin sebaiknya ku pastikan.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberanianku, perlahan aku mulai melangkah menuju ke balkon kamar dan membuka tirai ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa.

'Aneh… Padahal aku melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Sosok seorang wanita gantung diri. Tapi… apa hanya ilusi karena terlalu banyak nonton film ya?' gumamku lagi seraya mengacak rambut ravenku.

Memang tadi aku sempat menonton beberapa buah film horror dan mungkin saja masih terbawa suasananya. Maka aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat tidur dan melupakan semuanya.

**End Of Kusaka Pov`s**

Keesokan harinya,

Saat ini mereka bertiga lagi duduk di beranda rumah, Lisa baru saja pergi ke kantor tempatnya bekerja.

"Ne, aneh deh," ujar Kaien memulai percakapan.

"Aneh apanya?" tanya Hisagi.

"Kemarin sepertinya aku melihat seorang gadis yang berkeliaran di kamarku deh," ujar Kaien.

"Jangan-jangan kau pernah membunuh, jadi dia gentayangan," komentar Hisagi.

"Nggak mungkin aku membunuh, His. Candaanmu nggak lucu," ujar Kaien seraya memukul pundak Hisagi pelan.

"He, jadi kau juga?" tanya Kusaka.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Kaien.

"Kemarin di kamarku juga,ada seorang gadis yang berkeliaran, dan tiba-tiba ia gantung diri. Namun saat ku lihat tidak ada," ujar Kusaka lagi.

"He! Apa jangan-jangan asrama ini berhantu?" komentar Kaien.

"Hah? Oh ayolah Kai, ini bukan cerita hantu ataupun film hantu. " timpal Hisagi.

"Benar tuh, ah iya. Aku mau kembali ke kamar dulu, _handphone_ ku lagi di _charge_ tadi," ujar Kusaka lalu beranjak ke kamarnya.

**Kusaka Pov`s**

Aku segera memasuki kamar dan mengambil _Handphone_ku yang telah terisi penuh. Lalu merapikan alat _charger_nya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Penasaran, aku kembali melangkah menuju balkon kamar dan tidak ada apa-apa.

'Mungkin kemarin aku bermimpi atau… loh… '

Saat ku perhatikan langit-langit balkon ini seperti ada bekas di buka paksa dahulunya dan kembali di tutup dengan memakunya kembali. Dan jika di perhatikan lebih detail, terlihat genangan darah yang mengering di atap tersebut.

'Ew…' gumamku lalu meninggalkan balkon tersebut dan kembali menghampiri Hisagi dan Kaien.

**End Of Kusaka Pov`s**

"Kusa, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Kaien.

"Ah, tidak. Tadi aku mencari flashdisku," ujar Kusaka yang kembali dengan membawa laptopnya.

"Kusa… Kusa… " komentar Hisagi melihat Kusaka yang sudah asik dengan laptopnya itu.

**Kusaka Pov`s**

'Mungkin ada baiknya aku mencari tentang asrama ini. ' gumamku lalu segera mengakifkan internet dengan menggunakan modem. Kemudian aku segera mengklik mozila firefox dan mengetik nama asrama ini "Radical Dreamer". Ternyata muncul sebuah artikel pembunuhan yang masih belum terungkap untuk saat ini, maka aku pun mengklik situs itu dan membaca artikelnya.

'Hm… 5 Tahun yang lalu, di asrama Radical Dreamer yang dulunya bernama Beautiful dreams pernah terjadi sebuah peristiwa. Sebuah peristiwa mengerikan, dan gosipnya masih menyebar di kota ini. Tentang seorang gadis, yang meninggal secara misterius. Para polisi yang menyelidikinya beranggapan bahwa gadis tersebut meninggal karena bunuh diri. Namun, tidak ada yang tau kejadian sebenarnya yang terjadi di tempat ini. Tidak di temukan tanda-tanda kekerasan pada tubuh gadis ini, yang ada hanyalah bekas jeratan tali. Oleh karena itu, kasus ini pun di tutup dan dianggap selesai. Namun... Dari sanalah semuanya di mulai.

Semenjak kematian gadis tersebut, para penghuni asrama pun merasa terganggu. Bahkan ada yang sampai meninggl, bunuh diri, hingga stress berat. Para normal yang di panggil pun tidak bisa menenangkan arwah si gadis, dan sejak saat itu, asrama bernomor 413 ini menjadi sepi. Bukan hanya itu saja, para saksi yang pernah tinggal disana mengungkapkan bahwa masih sering terlihat dan terdengar suara atau bahkan tangisan dari perempuan itu… Hm… Apa nggak ada yang tau korbannya ya?' gumamku lagi masih terus berusaha mencari tau nama korban tersebut.

"His, mau kemana?" tanya Kaien.

"Ke kamar bentar, ada perlu," jawab Hisagi singkat lalu segera menuju ke kamarnya.

'Ah ini dia korbannya…. Eh… Apa!' gumamku kaget saat membaca nama yang tertera di berita tersebut.

"Kusa… kau kenapa?" tanya Kaien.

"I… ini Kai… tadi gue iseng-iseng searching tentang tempat asrama ini, dan ternyata disini dulunya ada gadis yang meninggal secara misterius. Lalu sejak saat itu asrama ini dinyatakan berhantu. Lalu korbannya yang meninggal… kau lihat sendiri," ujarku.

"A-apa…. Ti-tidak mungkin… " gumam Kaien kaget.

**End Of Kusaka Pov`s**

**Hisagi Pov`s**

"Hisagi-san… "

"Senna-san? Ada apa?" tanyaku kaget saat melihat Senna yang berada di kamarku.

"Aku bisa minta tolong?" tanyanya agak ragu-ragu.

"Ya apa?" tanyaku.

"Hisa!" teriak Kaien dan Kusaka lalu masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Kai, Kusa, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"His, dia… dia setan… " ujar Kaien seraya menunjuk Senna.

"Setan? Maksud kalian apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Setan, His. Dia itu setan. Dia adalah korban pembunuhan 5 tahun yang lalu," ujar Kusaka lagi.

"Apa?!" ujarku kaget.

"Ja-jadi apa itu benar?" tanyaku. Senna hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi… kenapa? Ada apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku ingin minta tolong pada kalian bertiga… " ujar Senna lagi.

"Minta tolong? Minta tolong apa?" tanyaku.

"Tolong berikan buku dengan sampul bewarna hitam di kamarku kepada Lisa-san… Terimakasih," ujarnya lagi lalu menghilang.

**End Of Hisagi Pov`s**

"Eh… kamarnya yang mana?" ujar Kaien lagi.

"Nggak tau juga. Mungkin ada baiknyaperiksa kamar masing-masing," ujar Hisagi lagi.

"Kau benar," ujarn Kaien.

Lalu mereka pun segera mencari buku tersebut di kamar masing-masing tapi nihil.

"Nggak ada," ujar Kaien.

"Sama," ujar Hisagi.

"Jadi dimana ya?" ujar Kusaka lagi.

Tiba-tiba Kusaka teringat dengan bagian blkonnya yang ada bekas darah tersebut.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Ada tempat lain, atau lebih tepatnya kamarku," ujar Kusaka lagi.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Hisagi.

"Itu di balkon maksudku di langit-langit balkon ada bekas darah, mungkin ada sesuatu," ujar Kusaka lagi.

"Hm.. ayo kita bongkar," ujar Kaien lagi.

Lalu mereka pun segera menuju ke kamar Kusaka.

"Ya sudah, biar aku panjat," ujar Hisagi seraya menaiki sebuah kursi. Ia mencoba untuk membuka tempelan papan tersebut namun tidak bisa.

"Ugh… nggak bisa," ujar Hisagi lagi.

"Gimana kalau di gergaji?" usul Kaien.

"Boleh juga tuh, ntar kita patungan untuk ganti papan ini," ujar Hisagi.

"Nih, gergajinya," ujar Kusaka seraya menyerahkan gergaji yang di temukannya pada Hisagi.

Hisagi mulai memotong bagian balkon itu untuk membuka bekas tempelan papan tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat ahirnya berhasil.

"Hati-hati, His," ujar Kaien.

"Aman," ujar Hisagi lalu menggunakan senter di hpnya untuk penerangan.

Sesuatu yang tidak terduga, di balkon tersebut terdapat sebuah ruangan yang cukup untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"His, gimana?" tanya Kaien.

"K-kai… " ujar Hisagi gugup saat melihat sesosok bongkahan bewarna merah.

"Apa His?" tanya Kaien bingung.

"I-itu… " ujar Hisagi masih gugup.

"Apa sih?" ujar Kaien, karena penasaran, ia pun mengambil kursi dan memanjat dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat apa yang di maksud Hisagi.

"T-tidak mungkin… " ujar Kaien lagi.

"Ada apa, Kai, Hisa?" tanya Kusaka.

"M-mayat Kusa," ujar Hisagi.

"He! Mayat? Mayat siapa?!" tanya Kusaka kaget.

"L-lisa N-nee.. " ujar Kaien terbata-bata.

"A-apa!" ujar Kusaka kaget.

**Akankah identitas sang hantu yang selama ini muncul terungkap?**

**Apakah misteri ini akan terpecahkan?**

**See you in the next chapter**

**Balas Review:**

**Tobiagare Ryuuta: Hehe arigatou Ryuuta-san. Mungkin lebih bersifat ke mistery deh. Salam kenal juga **

**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia:Hehe Gommen lupa. Oh itu udah hilang hehehe. Makasih, huwe… Shiori masa siapapun nama (pundung)**

**Toyama Ichiru:Salam kenal juga Ichiru-senpai. Masa Newbie? Karyanya udah kayak professional kok. Saya ini manusia #ditabok para author. Maksudnya saya cewek hehe. Nggak perlu pakai Suffix deh, shiori aja senpai. Wkwkwkwk adik yang baik #lah? He? Arigatou *nangis haru* He? Judulnya apa senpai? Karakternya di tambah? Hm.. tapi siapa ya? Saya juga agak bingung senpai hehehe. Kalau senpai mau ngasih saran akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Si Hisa ikut kok. Yah, saya agak bermasalah dengan deskripsi. Oke deh, di terima sarannya senpai ^^. Hehe gommen, saya usahakan untuk tidak begitu terburu-buru makanya masih belum kerasa. Wah, tebakan pertama tepat. Oke deh. Makasih udah di follow. Arigatou, Senpai ^^.**

**Makasih banyak pada readers tachi yang sudah mau membaca Fic nggak jelas buatan saya yang masih nggak jelas juga wujudnya #lah? Emang hantu?**

**Terimakasih banyak pada para senpai yang sudah mau mereview ^-^ Masih mau mereview dan memberi saran lagi?**


End file.
